The present invention relates to testing electronic equipment, or other equipment or devices with respect to withstanding shock and other environmental conditions, and more particularly to a pyrotechnic shock simulation system and method to simulate a pyrotechnic type shock similar to those experienced during the launch of a space vehicle, satellite or similar event.
Components and devices used on space vehicles, such as electronic components, mechanical devices, or other apparatus, need to be able to withstand the rigors of a space launch that may include extreme shock or vibrations such as those caused by pyrotechnic shock events, for instance, ignition, liftoff, stage separations, payload fairing separations, spacecraft separations, solid rocket motor jettisons or similar events. These shock environments or events are difficult to duplicate or simulate. Actually using explosives or pyrotechnic materials, primer cords, etc., can be time consuming and expensive to set up and difficult to control. Outsized, high-power electrodynamic exciters and impact hammers may also be used for high-energy level shock simulations; however, such devices typically require expensive modifications to simulate a high energy-level shock event such as those associated with a space launch.